swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild:Brotherhood of Darkness
The Brotherhood of Darkness was founded by Lord Kaan in about 1000 BBY. After the Brotherhood accepted Dessel, later Darth Bane of the Sith, into the order and fought the Army of Light in the Battles of Ruusan, it was disbanded. Now, the Brotherhood is recruiting once again, hoping to avenge their brothers against the Army of Light and pave the way for the New Sith Order. = The Guild = Name: Brotherhood of Darkness Abbreviation: -BOD- Server: Flurry Founded: Late February, 2007 Faction: None (Allows All Factions) Members: Approximately 34 Government: Imperial Goals: Destroy the Jedi Become the strongest guild in the Galaxy Re-unite the Sith in battle Other Information: Runs the Sith Academy Is big on Roleplaying Runs on the foundation of the Sith Order (Set by Darth Bane) = Cities = right|thumb|250px|The Emperor's Throne Room, located within City Hall. All of our cities house at least one (1) academy for guild purposes. City hall serves as the Emperor's Throne Room on his numerous visits. Trayus City Name: Trayus City -BOD- Citizen Count: 16 Location: 1.6 Kilometers NNE of the Rebel Outpost on Rori Academy: Trayus Academy City Rank: Village (2) Civic Structures: Bank Cantina Other Information: The first city created by the Brotherhood of Darkness Contains the -BOD- Guild Mall = Ranks = Ranks are set to allow Force Sensitives an opportunity to obtain a Master-Apprentice relationship, as well as allow non-Force Sensitives a chance to join the Sith Militia and wipe the Jedi from the face of the galaxy. If you did not join the guild to be in the academy or the miitary, you will not be issued a rank. Special ranks are obtained through Emperor Chaos-Boomer and offer special roles in the guild if recieved. Force Sensitive Ranks Level 5-26-----Student Level 27-50----Apprentice Level 51-80----Acolyte Level 81-89----Master Level 90--------Dark Lord of the Sith Special*--------Royal Guard, Advisor, Darth Non-Force Sensitive Ranks Level 5-26-----Trainee Level 27-50----Basic Infantry Unit Level 51-80----Advanced Infantry Unit Level 81-89----Elite Infantry Unit Level 90--------Squadron Attack Unit Special*--------Squad Commander, General *May be obtained through special dealings with Emperor Chaos-Boomer. There is no other way to obtain these ranks. = The Emperor = right|thumb|200px|Emperor Chaos-Boomer, as he appears before his followers. Name: Chaos-Boomer Level: 59 Rank: Emperor Other Information: Hates Jedi Loves to Roleplay Likes to grind on Mustafar Likes to auto-grind on occassion Wants to see the Brotherhood succeed above all else Biography of the Emperor Emperor Chaos-Boomer has always dreamed of renewing the Sith Empire since the day he heard of Star Wars Galaxies. He always wanted to lead a fleet of starships into battle and to lead an army across great plains to fight the "Jedi Scum of the Galaxy". In starting the guild, he went a little easy, if not too easy, with the rules and let his followers do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. However, a recent outbreak of disloyalty in the order has made him realize that if he wants to be the Emperor, he must act like one. Now he follows a strict rule, "If you aren't with me, then you're my enemy". If he sees the slightest hint of treason in you, prepare to have his Royal Guards on your tail. = The Sith Council = UNDER CONSTRUCTION PLEASE CHECK BACK SOON! = Other Guild Information = Theme song: Imperial Theme Guild Colors: Red, White, Black Recruiting: Yes Category:Flurry PAs